midnight
by got7story
Summary: ketika lelah hanya kedok untuk sebuah 'permintaan'. 2jae; Jaebum; Youngjae of GOT7. check it.


Alunan melodi dari dentingan piano terdengar cukup merdu di tengah heningnya malam di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Dia sedang berlatih lagu baru dan mencoba untuk membuat beberapa lirik lagu yang mungkin akan cocok untuk di masukkan ke dalam album baru mereka nanti. Terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya, dia tidak tau jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedaritadi di depan pintu kaca ruangan itu.

"kau masih di sini Jae?" tanya orang itu saat memasuki ruangan.

"oh hyung? kau kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi kau ada di dorm?" jawab Youngjae yang masih asik dengan mainannya.

"aku tadi habis ada pertemuan dengan PDnim dan manager hyung. Kau sendiri bukankah latihan vocal sudah selesai?" Im Jaebum menarik Youngjae untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Youngjae yang di tarik Jaebum hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaebum. Tiba tiba Jaebum mencium kening Youngjae. Youngjae yang bingung lalu mensejajarkan duduknya dengan Jaebum.

"hyung? kau?" Youngjae bingung ingin bertanya apa. Jaebum menarik Youngjae lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Menyamankan posisinya dan juga Youngjae. Dia hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca dan tersenyum miris.

"kau … sedang sedih yah? Sampai kacau begini." Youngjae menyamankan sandarannya pada bahu Jaebum. Dia sangat peka dengan keadaan membernya, terlebih Jaebum-kekasihnya. Dia leader jadi Youngjae tau betul beban yang di rasa Jaebum. Youngjae hanya mengelus lengan Jaebum mencoba menenangkannya.

"… sebentar lagi kita pasti akan sangat sibuk." Jaebum merapatkan pelukannya pada Youngjae.

"aku tau. Lalu kenapa?" Youngjae menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kekasihnya, dan hanya di balas senyuman dan kecupan pada keningnya. Youngaje buru buru kabur saat di rasa arah tangan Jaebum merambat pada punggungnya.

"serius hyung, apa kau gila. Apa kau tak tau tempat?" Youngjae mencoba menjauhi Jaebum, memberikan gerakan pertahanan diri.

"kenapa tidak?" Jaebum bangun dan mendekati Youngjae yang semakin berjalan mundur. "tak akan ada yang tau."

"otak mu sudah tercemar oleh Jackson hyung."

Jaebum mendapatkan Youngjae yang terpojok di antara sudut ruangan. "kau menolak?"

"bukannya menolak. Tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Kau tau kan ini di mana? Jika sunbae yang lain tau …"

"jadi jika bukan di sini kau mau melakukannya?" Jaebum meraih tangan Youngjae dan mencium sekenanya karena Youngjae terus berontak.

"ka kaau …" Youngjae yang sadar sudah termakan omongannya sendiri mendorong Jaebum sekuat tenaga. Jaebum yang tau sudah di tolak lalu mundur dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar satu satunya.

"aku duluan ya Youngjae. Kau berhati hatilah saat pulang nanti." Jaebum hanya melayangkan tangannya lalu menghilang. Youngjae tau dia sudah mengecewakan hyungnya. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa seenaknya melakukan dimana saja. Terlebih lagi mereka masih di gedung agensi. Akhirnya Youngjae memutuskan untuk merapikan barang barangnya. 'ramen seperti enaknya.' Youngjae bermonolog.

.

*1 new message from Im Byeontae Jaebum

Maaf, tapi bisa tidak jika kau tidur denganku malam ini?

.

.

Youngjae masuk ke dalam kamarnya(dulu) dan melihat seonggok daging berbalut selimut, dan Youngjae tau itu adalah Jaebum. Youngjae merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang terletak di pojok.

"kau tau hyung, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Setidaknya ceritakanlah padaku, jangan seperti tadi." Youngjae memiringkan badannya agar dapat melihat Jaebum, tapi yang di dapat hanya bungkusan selimut. "kau yang memintaku datang kemari, tapi kau malah tidur duluan."

"setelah ini kita akan sangat sibuk." Jaebum mengulangi kalimat itu. Youngjae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"kau tau kan kamar kita bersebalah dengan kamar Jinyoung hyung. Kau mau di bunuh olehnya?" Youngjae memeluk leher Jaebum, menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat di sukainya.

"aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan, itupun jika kau bisa menahan suaramu." Jaebum meraih tangan Youngjae dan menciumi telapak tangan itu.

"hyung, kau jika sudah ingin tidak bisa di cegah yah." Youngjae hanya meremas tangan Jaebum saat tangannya di ciumi Jaebum.

"ntahlah mungkin sudah jadi bawaan karena aku leader, perintah leader adalah mutlak. Dan kau tak bisa menolak." Jaebum bangkit dan mulai menindih Youngjae.

Youngjae meraih untuk sekedar memeluk Jaebum. "terserah kau saja, tapi lakukan dengan benar."

Jaebum mencium perpotongan leher Youngjae, sekedar kecupan ringan memberikan sensani menggelitik untuk Youngjae. "terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Youngjae menahan desahannya agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh dan membangunkan member lainnya. Walalupun tersiksa tapi dia mencoba menikmatinya. "ya … jangan pernah lakukan itu."

Dan heningnya malam menjadi saksi bisu bagi mereka yang berbalut keputus asaan. Keputus asaan karena tidak bisa menyalurkan hasrat dengan maksimal, tak bisa meneriakkan nama pasangan masing masing saat mencapai puncak karena melakukannya di dorm. Bisa mati mereka jika kegiatan mereka di ketahui oleh sang pemilik dorm. Betapa kejam dan sadisnya dia-_-

.

.

.

"haaaaah besok besok jika Jackson ke china lagi aku akan sekamar dengan Youngjae saja."

.

.

.

.

.

End!

di tunggu reviews nya kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
